1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of navigating the playback of digital content.
2. Description of Art
Many full-length DVDs storing playable content organize the content into discrete chapters to improve a user's ability to navigate to desired content. An interface of most DVD players allows a user to navigate to a selected chapter, for example by selecting a preview image or a chapter title from a DVD menu, in order to begin viewing the DVD content from that chapter. Further, modern DVD players commonly have a chapter skip feature that when selected by the user while the DVD is playing, for example by depressing a corresponding button on the DVD player remote control, causes the playback of the DVD to skip forward to the next chapter delineation in the DVD content. Similarly, depressing a backward chapter skip button on the DVD player remote control causes the playback of the DVD to skip backward to the previous chapter delineation in the DVD content.